shadowsofqalfandomcom-20200214-history
Divine Spells
0-LEVEL DIVINE SPELLS (ORISONS) *'Create Water:' Creates 2 gallons/level of pure water. *'Cure Minor Wounds:' Cures 1 point of damage. *'Detect Magic:' Detects spells and magic items within 60 ft. *'Detect Poison:' Detects poison in one creature or object. *'Guidance:' +1 on one attack roll, saving throw, or skill check. *'Inflict Minor Wounds:' Touch attack, 1 point of damage. *'Light:' Object shines like a torch. *'Mending: '''Makes minor repairs on an object. *'Purify Food and Drink:' Purifies 1 cu. ft./level of food or water. *'Read Magic:' Read scrolls and spellbooks. *'Resistance:' Subject gains +1 on saving throws. *'Virtue:' Subject gains 1 temporary hp. 1ST-LEVEL DIVINE SPELLS *'Bane:' Enemies take –1 on attack rolls and saves against fear. *'Bless:' Allies gain +1 on attack rolls and saves against fear. *'Bless Water M: Makes holy water. *Cause Fear:' One creature of 5 HD or less flees for 1d4 rounds. *'Command:' One subject obeys selected command for 1 round. *'Comprehend Languages:' You understand all spoken and written languages. *'Cure Light Wounds:' Cures 1d8 damage +1/level (max +5). *'Curse Water M: Makes unholy water. *Deathwatch:' Reveals how near death subjects within 30 ft. are. *'Detect Chaos/Evil/Good/Law:' Reveals creatures, spells, or objects of selected alignment. *'Detect Undead:' Reveals undead within 60 ft. *'Divine Favor:' You gain +1 per three levels on attack and damage rolls. *'Doom:' One subject takes –2 on attack rolls, damage rolls, saves, and checks. *'Endure Elements:' Exist comfortably in hot or cold environments. *'Entropic Shield:' Ranged attacks against you have 20% miss chance. *'Hide from Undead:' Undead can’t perceive one subject/level. *'Inflict Light Wounds: Touch deals 1d8 damage +1/level (max +5). *Magic Stone:' Three stones gain +1 on attack, deal 1d6 +1 damage. *'Magic Weapon: Weapon gains +1 bonus. *Obscuring Mist:' Fog surrounds you. *'Protection from Chaos/Evil/Good/Law:' +2 to AC and saves, counter mind control, hedge out elementals and outsiders. *'Remove Fear:' Suppresses fear or gives +4 on saves against fear for one subject + one per four levels. *'Sanctuary:' Opponents can’t attack you, and you can’t attack. *'Shield of Faith:' Aura grants +2 or higher deflection bonus. *'Summon Monster I:' Calls extraplanar creature to fight for you. 2ND-LEVEL DIVINE SPELLS *'Aid:' +1 on attack rolls and saves against fear, 1d8 temporary hp +1/level (max +10). *'Align Weapon: Weapon becomes good, evil, lawful, or chaotic. *'''Augury M F: Learns whether an action will be good or bad. *'Bear’s Endurance:' Subject gains +4 to Con for 1 min./level. *'Bull’s Strength:' Subject gains +4 to Str for 1 min./level. *'Calm Emotions:' Calms creatures, negating emotion effects. *'Consecrate M:' Fills area with positive energy, making undead weaker. *'Cure Moderate Wounds:' Cures 2d8 damage +1/level (max +10). *'Darkness:' 20-ft. radius of supernatural shadow. *'Death Knell:' Kills dying creature; you gain 1d8 temporary hp, +2 to Str, and +1 level. *'Delay Poison:' Stops poison from harming subject for 1 hour/level. *'Desecrate M:' Fills area with negative energy, making undead stronger. *'Eagle’s Splendor:' Subject gains +4 to Cha for 1 min./level. *'Enthrall:' Captivates all within 100 ft. + 10 ft./level. *'Find Traps:' Notice traps as a rogue does. *'Gentle Repose:' Preserves one corpse. *'Hold Person:' Paralyzes one humanoid for 1 round/level. *'Inflict Moderate Wounds:' Touch attack, 2d8 damage +1/level (max +10). *'Make Whole:' Repairs an object. *'Owl’s Wisdom:' Subject gains +4 to Wis for 1 min./level. *'Remove Paralysis:' Frees one or more creatures from paralysis or slow ''effect. *'Resist Energy:' Ignores 10 (or more) points of damage/attack from specified energy type. *'Restoration, Lesser:' Dispels magical ability penalty or repairs 1d4 ability damage. *'Shatter:' Sonic vibration damages objects or crystalline creatures. *'Shield Other F:' You take half of subject’s damage. *'Silence:' Negates sound in 20-ft. radius. *'Sound Burst:' Deals 1d8 sonic damage to subjects; may stun them. *'Spiritual Weapon: Magic weapon attacks on its own. *'Status: '''Monitors condition, position of allies. *'Summon Monster II: Calls extraplanar creature to fight for you. *'Undetectable Alignment:' Conceals alignment for 24 hours. *'Zone of Truth:' Subjects within range cannot lie. 3RD-LEVEL DIVINE SPELLS *'Animate Dead M:' Creates undead skeletons and zombies. *'Bestow Curse:' –6 to an ability score; –4 on attack rolls, saves, and checks; or 50% chance of losing each action. *'Blindness/Deafness: '''Makes subject blinded or deafened. *'Contagion:' Infects subject with chosen disease. *'Continual Flame M: Makes a permanent, heatless torch. *'''Create Food and Water: Feeds three humans (or one horse)/level. *'Cure Serious Wounds:' Cures 3d8 damage +1/level (max +15). *'Daylight:' 60-ft. radius of bright light. *'Deeper Darkness:' Object sheds supernatural shadow in 60-ft. radius. *'Dispel Magic:' Cancels spells and magical effects. *'Glyph of Warding M:' Inscription harms those who pass it. *'Helping Hand:' Ghostly hand leads subject to you. *'Inflict Serious Wounds:' Touch attack, 3d8 damage +1/level (max +15). *'Invisibility Purge:' Dispels invisibility within 5 ft./level. *'Locate Object:' Senses direction toward object (specific or type). *'Magic Circle against Chaos/Evil/Good/Law:' As protection ''spells, but 10-ft. radius and 10 min./level. *'Magic Vestment:' Armor or shield gains +1 enhancement per four levels. *'Meld into Stone:' You and your gear merge with stone. *'Obscure Object: Masks object against scrying. *'''Prayer: Allies +1 bonus on most rolls, enemies –1 penalty. *'Protection from Energy:' Absorb 12 points/level of damage from one kind of energy. *'Remove Blindness/Deafness:' Cures normal or magical conditions. *'Remove Curse:' Frees object or person from curse. *'Remove Disease:' Cures all diseases affecting subject. *'Searing Light:' Ray deals 1d8/two levels damage, more against undead. *'Speak with Dead:' Corpse answers one question/two levels. *'Stone Shape:' Sculpts stone into any shape. *'Summon Monster III:' Calls extraplanar creature to fight for you. *'Water Breathing:' Subjects can breathe underwater. *'Water Walk:' Subject treads on water as if solid. *'Wind Wall:' Deflects arrows, smaller creatures, and gases. 4TH-LEVEL DIVINE SPELLS *'Air Walk:' Subject treads on air as if solid (climb at 45-degree angle). *'Control Water:' Raises or lowers bodies of water. *'Cure Critical Wounds:' Cures 4d8 damage +1/level (max +20). *'Death Ward:' Grants immunity to death spells and negative energy effects. *'Dimensional Anchor:' Bars extradimensional movement. *'Discern Lies:' Reveals deliberate falsehoods. *'Dismissal:' Forces a creature to return to native plane. *'Divination M:' Provides useful advice for specific proposed actions. *'Divine Power:' You gain attack bonus, +6 to Str, and 1 hp/level. *'Freedom of Movement:' Subject moves normally despite impediments. *'Giant Vermin:' Turns centipedes, scorpions, or spiders into giant vermin. *'Imbue with Spell Ability:' Transfer spells to subject. *'Inflict Critical Wounds:' Touch attack, 4d8 damage +1/level (max +20). *'Magic Weapon, Greater:' +1 bonus/four levels (max +5). *'Neutralize Poison:' Immunizes subject against poison, detoxifies venom in or on subject. *'Planar Ally, Lesser X:' Exchange services with a 6 HD extraplanar creature. *'Poison:' Touch deals 1d10 Con damage, repeats in 1 min. *'Repel Vermin:' Insects, spiders, and other vermin stay 10 ft. away. *'Restoration M:' Restores level and ability score drains. *'Sending:' Delivers short message anywhere, instantly. *'Spell Immunity:' Subject is immune to one spell per four levels. *'Summon Monster IV:' Calls extraplanar creature to fight for you. *'Tongues:' Speak any language. 5TH-LEVEL DIVINE SPELLS *'Atonement F X:' Removes burden of misdeeds from subject. *'Break Enchantment:' Frees subjects from enchantments, alterations, curses, and petrification. *'Command, Greater:' As command, ''but affects one subject/level. *'Commune X:' Deity answers one yes-or-no question/level. *'Cure Light Wounds, Mass:' Cures 1d8 damage +1/level for many creatures. *'Dispel Chaos/Evil/Good/Law:' +4 bonus against attacks. *'Disrupting Weapon: Melee weapon destroys undead. *'''Flame Strike: Smite foes with divine fire (1d6/level damage). *'Hallow M:' Designates location as holy. *'Inflict Light Wounds, Mass:' Deals 1d8 damage +1/level to many creatures. *'Insect Plague:' Locust swarms attack creatures. *'Mark of Justice:' Designates action that will trigger curse ''on subject. *'Plane Shift F:' As many as eight subjects travel to another plane. *'Raise Dead M:' Restores life to subject who died as long as one day/level ago. *'Righteous Might:' Your size increases, and you gain combat bonuses. *'Scrying F:' Spies on subject from a distance. *'Slay Living:' Touch attack kills subject. *'Spell Resistance:' Subject gains SR 12 + level. *'Summon Monster V:' Calls extraplanar creature to fight for you. *'Symbol of Pain M:' Triggered rune wracks nearby creatures with pain. *'Symbol of Sleep M:' Triggered rune puts nearby creatures into catatonic slumber. *'True Seeing M:' Lets you see all things as they really are. *'Unhallow M:' Designates location as unholy. *'Wall of Stone:' Creates a stone wall that can be shaped. 6TH-LEVEL DIVINE SPELLS *'Animate Objects:' Objects attack your foes. *'Antilife Shell:' 10-ft. field hedges out living creatures. *'Banishment:' Banishes 2 HD/level of extraplanar creatures. *'Bear’s Endurance, Mass:' As ''bear’s endurance, affects one subject/ level. *'Blade Barrier: '''Wall of blades deals 1d6/level damage. *'Bull’s Strength, Mass:' As ''bull’s strength, affects one subject/level. *'Create Undead:' Create ghouls, ghasts, mummies, or mohrgs. *'Cure Moderate Wounds, Mass:' Cures 2d8 damage +1/level for many creatures. *'Dispel Magic, Greater:' As dispel magic, ''but up to +20 on check. *'Eagle’s Splendor, Mass:' As ''eagle’s splendor, affects one subject/level. *'Find the Path:' Shows most direct way to a location. *'Forbiddance M:' Blocks planar travel, damages creatures of different alignment. *'Geas/Quest:' As lesser geas, ''plus it affects any creature. *'Glyph of Warding, Greater:' As ''glyph of warding, but up to 10d8 damage or 6th-level spell. *'Harm:' Deals 10 points/level damage to target. *'Heal:' Cures 10 points/level of damage, all diseases and mental conditions. *'Heroes’ Feast:' Food for one creature/level cures and grants combat bonuses''.'' *'Inflict Moderate Wounds, Mass:' Deals 2d8 damage +1/level to many creatures. *'Owl’s Wisdom, Mass:' As owl’s wisdom, affects one subject/level. *'Planar Ally X:' As lesser planar ally, ''but up to 12 HD. *'Summon Monster VI:' Calls extraplanar creature to fight for you. *'Symbol of Fear M:' Triggered rune panics nearby creatures. *'Symbol of Persuasion M:' Triggered rune charms nearby creatures. *'Undeath to Death M:' Destroys 1d4 HD/level undead (max 20d4). *'Wind Walk:' You and your allies turn vaporous and travel fast. *'Word of Recall:' Teleports you back to designated place. 7TH-LEVEL DIVINE SPELLS *'Blasphemy:' Kills, paralyzes, weakens, or dazes nonevil subjects. *'Control Weather:' Changes weather in local area. *'Cure Serious Wounds, Mass:' Cures 3d8 damage +1/level for many creatures. *'Destruction F:' Kills subject and destroys remains. *'Dictum:' Kills, paralyzes, slows, or deafens nonlawful subjects. *'Ethereal Jaunt:' You become ethereal for 1 round/level. *'Holy Word:' Kills, paralyzes, blinds, or deafens nongood subjects. *'Inflict Serious Wounds, Mass:' Deals 3d8 damage +1/level to many creatures. *'Refuge M:' Alters item to transport its possessor to you. *'Regenerate:' Subject’s severed limbs grow back, cures 4d8 damage +1/level (max +35). *'Repulsion:' Creatures can’t approach you. *'Restoration, Greater X:' As ''restoration, ''plus restores all levels and ability scores. *'Resurrection M:' Fully restore dead subject. *'Scrying, Greater:' As ''scrying, but faster and longer. *'Summon Monster VII:' Calls extraplanar creature to fight for you. *'Symbol of Stunning M:' Triggered rune stuns nearby creatures. *'Symbol of Weakness M:' Triggered rune weakens nearby creatures. *'Word of Chaos:' Kills, confuses, ''stuns, or deafens nonchaotic subjects. 8TH-LEVEL DIVINE SPELLS *'Antimagic Field:' Negates magic within 10 ft. *'Cloak of Chaos F:' +4 to AC, +4 resistance, and SR 25 against lawful spells. *'Create Greater Undead M:' Create shadows, wraiths, spectres, or devourers. *'Cure Critical Wounds, Mass:' Cures 4d8 damage +1/level for many creatures. *'Dimensional Lock:' Teleportation and interplanar travel blocked for one day/level. *'Discern Location:' Reveals exact location of creature or object. *'Earthquake:' Intense tremor shakes 80-ft.-radius. *'Fire Storm:' Deals 1d6/level fire damage. *'Holy Aura F:' +4 to AC, +4 resistance, and SR 25 against evil spells. *'Planar Ally, Greater X:' As ''lesser planar ally, ''but up to 18 HD. *'Inflict Critical Wounds, Mass:' Deals 4d8 damage +1/level to many creatures. *'Shield of Law F:' +4 to AC, +4 resistance, and SR 25 against chaotic spells. *'Spell Immunity, Greater:' As ''spell immunity, ''but up to 8th-level spells. *'Summon Monster VIII:' Calls extraplanar creature to fight for you. *'Symbol of Death M:' Triggered rune slays nearby creatures. *'Symbol of Insanity M:' Triggered rune renders nearby creatures insane. *'Unholy Aura F:' +4 to AC, +4 resistance, and SR 25 against good spells. 9TH-LEVEL DIVINE SPELLS *'Astral Projection M:' Projects you and companions onto Astral Plane. *'Energy Drain:' Subject gains 2d4 negative levels. *'Etherealness:' Travel to Ethereal Plane with companions. *'Gate X:' Connects two planes for travel or summoning. *'Heal, Mass:' As ''heal, but with several subjects. *'Implosion:' Kills one creature/round. *'Miracle X:' Requests a deity’s intercession. *'Soul Bind F:' Traps newly dead soul to prevent resurrection. *'Storm of Vengeance:' Storm rains acid, lightning, and hail. *'Summon Monster IX:' Calls extraplanar creature to fight for you. *'True Resurrection M:' As resurrection, plus remains aren’t needed.